


Сменить полярность

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Urtica



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хэнк не виноват, — сказал Чарльз, хотя Эрик явственно слышал, как тот подумал: «Ну, может, совсем чуточку».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сменить полярность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reverse Polarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370285) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— И зачем мы сюда пришли? — нетерпеливо спросил Эрик, наблюдая, как Хэнк возится с каким-то металлическим цилиндром, подтягивает болты и аккуратно постукивает гаечным ключом по его крышке.

— Уверен, Хэнк хочет показать нам нечто потрясающее, — попытался успокоить его Чарльз. — Ну же, показывай, Хэнк.

— А, да, конечно, профессор, — отозвался Хэнк, подтаскивая аппарат поближе и отпихивая в сторону электронный микроскоп, чтобы уместить машину перед ними на столе. — Она еще в стадии разработки, но предполагается, что эта машина сможет работать как передатчик энергии. Надеюсь, она поможет Алексу. При переизбытке плазмы прибор преобразует ее в безвредную электрическую энергию.

Неплохая идея, вынужден был признать Эрик. На прошлой неделе Алекс не справился с переизбытком энергии — Хэнк предположил, что на него повлияла солнечная радиация, — и потерял контроль. Хорошо, что в это время он был на улице, но левая часть восточного сада теперь больше напоминала выжженную пустыню.

— Потрясающе! — восхитился Чарльз. Хэнк щелкнул переключателем на корпусе устройства.

Проскочила искра. 

— Не подходите ближе, — забеспокоился Хэнк. — Этого не должно… — и тут устройство затряслось, разбрасывая искры во все стороны. Чарльз оттолкнул Хэнка подальше, так что сбивающая с ног ударная волна пришлась только по ним с Эриком.

Эрик застонал, приподнялся на локтях и слепо зашарил вокруг в поисках Чарльза. Почувствовав под пальцами грубоватый твид его пиджака, он успокоился.

— Что произошло? — ошарашенно выдавил Чарльз, а Хэнк пробормотал: «Ах ты ж черт!». Вот только они не говорили ничего вслух — их губы не двигались. Но Эрик все равно слышал.

— Хэнк! — зарычал Эрик, вскакивая на ноги и дергая Чарльза следом.

И тут Чарльз произнес, на этот раз — вслух:

— Боже мой, это я, да? — и с интересом уставился на свои ладони, когда устройство Хэнка со зловещим скрежетом влетело в стену.  
\--

— Хэнк не виноват, — сказал Чарльз, хотя Эрик явственно слышал, как тот подумал: «Ну, может, совсем чуточку». Этот диссонанс раздражал.

— Хэнк виноват. Я знаю, ты тоже так думаешь, — Эрик постучал по виску двумя пальцами, копируя фирменный жест Чарльза.

Чарльз мило нахмурился.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — он сделал ход слоном и отпил виски чуть больше, чем обычно. — Но какая разница, кто виноват? Вместо того чтобы выдвигать обвинения, нам бы лучше исправить то, что случилось, — и Чарльз в очередной раз попытался оторвать от своей правой руки прилипшую — _примагнитившуюся_ — еще в обед вилку.

— По-моему, ты уничтожил наш лучший шанс все исправить, когда грохнул аппарат Хэнка, — ответил Эрик и забрал одну из пешек Чарльза.

— Да ладно тебе, Эрик, — фыркнул Чарльз. — Уверен, он сможет его починить.

— Несомненно, — согласился Эрик. — Но что мы будем делать до этого? То, что ты стер Мойре память, дало нам короткую передышку, но ведь в ЦРУ остались досье на нас, и десятки людей в курсе нашего существования. Они придут за нами, Чарльз.

Эрик подумал о Кубе, о том, как он направил ракеты на корабли, а Чарльз, выбиравшийся из обломков самолета, кричал: «Эрик, нет!» — и прижимал ладонь ко лбу, прямо к тому месту, куда Эрик вогнал монету в голову Шоу. И внезапно он понял, как много требует от Чарльза, и как мало отдает взамен. Тогда он принял единственно верное решение и уронил ракеты в океан.

Эрик не спустил курок, но люди все равно запомнили, как он обернул против них их собственное оружие. И уж конечно они не собирались такое прощать.

— Нам просто надо немного потренироваться, — сказал Чарльз, небрежно махнув рукой. Серебряный подсвечник сорвался со своего места на столике — слишком быстро, чтобы можно было успеть его поймать, — и больно врезался Чарльзу в плечо.

— Ладно, много тренироваться, — морщась, исправился тот.  
\--

После вереницы проб и ошибок — преимущественно ошибок — Чарльз наконец-то научился хоть немного контролировать силу. Он мог поднимать предметы в воздух и отталкивать их по своему желанию, и вещи больше не летали за ним повсюду, будто Чарльз был огромным магнитом.

Конечно же, он не был бы Чарльзом, если бы не выбрал для тренировки своих способностей самый невыносимый для окружающих способ. Выставив перед собой двенадцать коробок со столовым серебром, он заставлял ложки летать и гнуться, а после отправлял их обратно в коробки.

Эрик, стоявший неподалеку, старался прочитать мысли Алекса, находившегося в другой части дома. Мельтешение металла сбило всю концентрацию, прежде чем он смог разобрать хоть что-то, кроме: «Интересно, что Шон…прыгнуть с?.. Ох ты ж…»

— Чарльз, прекрати, — не выдержал Эрик. И Чарльз прекратил. Мгновение Эрик наслаждался покоем, но потом он развернулся и увидел абсолютно пустые глаза Чарльза — и сердце у него екнуло.

— Чарльз, — Эрик подошел к нему и потряс за плечи. — Чарльз?

Голова Чарльза мотнулась из стороны в сторону, и глаза понемногу наполнились смыслом.

— Что случилось? — он явно удивился, внезапно увидев Эрика так близко.

Эрик уставился на него, не моргая.

— Я не… не… — он замолчал, не уверенный в том, что же все-таки хотел сказать. Часть его никак не могла поверить в то, что он сделал и как легко ему это удалось. Как легко это всегда было для Чарльза, и как же сложно противостоять такому соблазну. Эрик не был уверен, что смог бы удержаться и не использовать такую силу во зло, пока Шоу был еще жив. И даже теперь — стоило только представить, что он мог бы сделать с теми оставшимися немецкими солдатами, которые _просто следовали приказам_ , когда разделили их семью, выжгли им на руках номера и загнали в камеры, словно рабов. Он легко бы нашел их и заставил броситься на собственные клинки — так, как давно следовало сделать. Лучше смерть, чем бесчестие.

— Ты сейчас контролировал мой разум? — спросил Чарльз. Эрик ждал, что тот в ужасе отпрянет от него, но Чарльз только улыбнулся. — Замечательно! Ты учишься куда быстрее, чем я.

Эрику совсем не хотелось обсуждать управление сознанием, поэтому он быстро свернул тему.

— Тогда, может, нам стоит подобрать тебе более сложное задание, чем сгибание ложек?  
\--

Чаша антенны маячила вдалеке.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я смогу ее повернуть? — поинтересовался Чарльз. — Ты и сам с трудом можешь это сделать.

— А ты попробуй, — Эрик был непреклонен.

Чарльз вытянул руку, растопырил пальцы и попытался сдвинуть антенну. Его лицо было абсолютно безмятежно.

Ничего не произошло.

— Вот что нужно тебе, — сообразил Эрик, — так это гнев.

— Может и так, — как-то нерешительно согласился Чарльз.

Он закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. Эрик чувствовал слабое, искаженное эхо его мыслей: Курт, женившийся на матери только ради денег, сломанная рука — «это же твой собственный сын!». Чарльз вскинул руку, потянулся к антенне. Раздался скрежет, тарелка дернулась — раз, другой, — но не повернулась. Тяжело дыша, Чарльз опустил руку.

— Уже лучше, — уклончиво похвалил Эрик. — Но это была скорее злость, чем гнев. Тебе надо ненавидеть по-настоящему, Чарльз. Неужели нет никого, от мыслей о ком у тебя вскипает кровь, кого хочется порвать голыми руками?

Чарльз отвернулся.

— Хэнк все исправит, — сказал он, определенно не желая отвечать на вопрос. — Не думаю, что мне пригодится такая степень контроля над твоим даром. Возможно, нам стоит просто пойти отдохнуть.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Мы не знаем, сколько времени уйдет у Хэнка на починку прибора. Если он вообще сможет это сделать, — не удержался он от колкости. — Тебе точно нужен мой контроль. Что если они направят ракеты на дом? Если придут за детьми?

«Я не знаю, — подумал Чарльз. — Не знаю, что мы будем делать».

В этой мысли было столько безнадежности, что Эрик против воли смягчился.

— Почему бы нам не попробовать то, что ты сделал со мной? — предложил он. — Ты нашел мне воспоминание для умиротворения, а я найду тебе для гнева.

— Можно попробовать, — Чарльз явно не был уверен в том, что у них получится.

— Мы сможем, — пообещал Эрик. — Так, что ты делал, когда достиг той части моего мозга, которая отвечает за воспоминания?

Чарльз вздохнул, обдумывая, как лучше объяснить.

— Воспоминания образуются постоянно, — начал он. — Следуй их дорогой. Я нашел самый светлый образ, идя по ней. Тебе надо поискать самый темный.

— Дорога? — и внезапно перед глазами Эрика появилась золотистая нить, связывающая их с Чарльзом. Он закрыл глаза и последовал за ней.

Светлых и ярких воспоминаний у Чарльза оказалось меньше, чем Эрик ожидал. Большую часть окутывала бледная, похожая на туман дымка, и где-то в самом дальнем углу виднелся чернильно-черный сгусток, будто бы запертый в стеклянную коробку. «Это он, — подумал Эрик, потянувшись к коробке. — Гнев».

Он услышал, как Чарльз резко выдохнул, — и внезапно Эрика выкинуло из его сознания. Но сквозь шок Чарльза он все равно мог видеть воспоминания.

Чарльз, выглядевший чуть моложе, чем сейчас, сидел за столом в баре. К его плечу прижималась Рейвен в своем белокуром облике. Они оба стакан за стаканом вливали в себя светло-янтарную жидкость, с громким стуком ставя опустевшую тару на стол, будто это было какое-то соревнование.

Чарльз раскраснелся, его губы были ярко-алыми и влажными. Рейвен же, напротив, выглядела так, будто пробыла на морозе слишком долго: уголки ее губ и кончики пальцев отливали синим.

— Готово! — проорали они одновременно, стуча стаканами о стол.

— Мы чемпионы! — нетрезво прокричала Рейвен, хватая Чарльза за руку и вскидывая ее над головой, будто чествуя победителя.

— Да, — Чарльз смеялся, его глаза сияли. — Да, мы такие! Но нам пора домой. Похоже, тебе уже хватит, — он коснулся пальцами ее подбородка, будто надеясь стереть проступающий синеватый румянец, последствие алкогольного разгула.

— Ах, Чарльз, я в порядке, — отмахнулась Рейвен, но синева становилась все ярче, постепенно покрывая все ее лицо и руки.

— Рейвен! — в ужасе прошипел Чарльз. — Ты должна взять себя в руки!

Он попытался накинуть на нее свое пальто, но их уже заметили.

— Монстр! — завопил блондинистый парень, сидевший за соседним столиком. «Что за хрень?! Эта штука…Я убью тебя!»

Двое его собутыльников встали следом, прикрывая с боков, когда парень бросился к Рейвен, чтобы схватить ее.

— Не трогай ее! — заорал Чарльз, отпихивая его, но дружки ублюдка скрутили ему руки и силой поставили на колени, и Рейвен снова осталась беззащитной. Блондин схватил ее за руку, распахнутые в ужасе желтые глаза Рейвен молили о помощи, а парень уже замахнулся, целя ей кулаком в лицо.

И тут что-то в Чарльзе надломилось.

Рука, поднятая для удара, замерла на середине движения. Парень оттолкнул Рейвен и схватился за голову.

— Уйди! Уйди! — орал он, но Чарльз продолжал рвать его сознание, пока тот не осел на пол бессознательной грудой.

В гнетущей тишине люди молча смотрели на него. «Забудьте, — мысленно зашептал Чарльз, — забудьте, забудьте, забудьте». И все в баре обмякли, будто марионетки с перерезанными ниточками.

Чарльз взвился на ноги, схватил Рейвен в охапку и сбежал.

Воспоминание истаяло дымом. Раздался громкий скрежет — Чарльз почти оторвал антенну от земли. Она зависла под странным углом, больше похожая на сломанную игрушку, но Чарльз едва ли обратил внимание на свое достижение.

— Не говори Рейвен, — умоляюще попросил он Эрика.

— Чарльз… — Эрик определенно ничего не понимал.

— Она не помнит, — Чарльз тяжело дышал, слезы катились по его лицу. — Все, кто был в радиусе полумили от того бара, ничего не помнят. Кроме меня. А парень, который думал все те ужасные вещи и хотел ударить Рейвен, он в психбольнице на юге Лондона.

— Чарльз, — повторил Эрик, притягивая того к себе и покрывая его щеки поцелуями, потому что просто не мог вынести исходящую от него волну вины, то, как Чарльз считал себя монстром.

Уж что-что, а о монстрах Эрик знал предостаточно.

— Ты не монстр, — повторял он, прислушиваясь к мыслям Чарльза, пока не убедился, что тот и сам почти поверил в это.  
\--

После этого дело пошло легче.

Чарльз поднимал винтажные автомобили, стоявшие в его двухэтажном, ветшающем гараже, будто они ничего не весели. Он останавливал пули, когда Эрик стрелял, целясь куда-то в сад, — они больше не направляли пистолет друг на друга.

Эрик научился казаться для других невидимым, взгляды окружающих скользили мимо, словно он был пустым местом. Он мог послать мысль Чарльзу, который торчал вместе с Хэнком внизу в лаборатории, возясь с новой, улучшенной версией прибора для обмена способностями. Сказать: «Ты все для меня» — мысленно было куда проще, чем вслух, к тому же, это заставляло Чарльза бежать наверх в их спальню, чтобы поцеловать Эрика и повалить на кровать.

Хэнк обещал соорудить новую машину максимум через неделю, но хоть Эрик и скучал по привычному гудению металла вокруг себя, он вполне мог подождать. У телепатии были свои плюсы.


End file.
